


How to stop the Apocalypse in 3 easy steps.

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley as Carver Edlund, Dead Dean Winchester, Gabriel is Loki, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Loki is Gabriel, M/M, Not Really Character Death, but then you know angel mate, he becomes a little bit trickstery, i just dont know when - Freeform, i'm sure ill think of more tags, sam follows gabriel, there will be smut, there will be wings on sam, wing will be sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Sam changes his fate when he confronts the trickster after mystery spot. What will his change in fate bring him. His brother is still headed for hell, but maybe, just maybe, it wont twist Sam up and spit him back out by the time our Holy tax accountant pulls Dean out. the steps to avoid the apocalypse wont be easy, they will be long winded but the first step, accepting the lesson from Gabriel... that was easy.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

Sam had chased him for 6 months across the country. Whenever he stopped, he would spend his time learning all about this creature that had taken his remaining time with his brother. He had known what this creature was before the loop of days in Broward county, but he had taken the time to research this particular specimen. The 5 foot 7 being in front of him was called Loki, or so he had learned and now that he had caught up with this being the hurt and heartbreak he had been fighting for the last 6 months spilled down his flushed cheeks. “Bring him back.”

“Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.” The trickster as they had known him was pacing flinging the stake in his hand carelessly flicking little bits of blood about. They missed Sam but he could see Loki glance at him on occasion, Sam’s face red and blotchy and tear-stained stared back at him. He wasn’t even trying for the kicked puppy look but it wasn’t like he could help it.

“Please Loki.”

“How the hell do you know that name?” Gabriel had stopped short of his turn back around, his face a mask of surprise, whilst yes that was his name, he hadn’t heard it from anyone bar his pagan family in centuries.

“I researched you, I know everything about you.” Sam’s voice was a touch scratchy and even shakier, but he recognised the open lines he now had with his tormentor, “you are the Norse god of mischief…. And fire. Son of a giant, and the right-hand man of your adoptive father Odin and brother Thor, although I'm sure you can tell me many stories of causing them distress as much as helping them. Wasn’t it your idea for Thor to dress as a woman to get his hammer back?”

Sam watched the increasing surprise on Loki’s face, “we aren’t here for me Samuel, we are here because I was trying to teach you a lesson.”

“What the lesson on how to live without Dean? That’s not gonna happen, I'm not gonna go off the rails, but you took the little time I had left, give him back to me!” Sam had switched to frustration and anger at that, ‘teach me a lesson, please.’

“This obsession to save Dean Sam? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good will come of it.” Gabriel was back to pacing and flicking the stake. Sam briefly wished he still had a weapon, he felt strangely naked without one now. After all this time with Dean, all the losses he had faced in the last 3 years, including, the not so gone crush he had on the pint-sized pagan in front of him. “Just blood and pain. Dean is your weakness, you’re his, you know it, I know it. All the bad guys know it! It will be the death of you Sam. Just let your brother go and the skeezy (morally or physically disgusting or repulsive) bitch won’t be able to get her claws into you and we’ll call that a win.”

“What bitch?” now Sam was surprised, he didn’t think the pagan god before him meant to let that slip.

“Ruby, the skeezy demon bitch you call a friend.”  
“I don’t call her friend, but she’s not that bad she’s helped me and Dean out a lot.”  
“Yeah, and she’ll help you into being addicted to demon blood and letting Lucifer ride you straight to prom.” Sam's eyes narrowed at the golden hair covered face, he could practically see the cogs turn in his brain.

“I thought so.”

“Thought what Samuel?” he could see the curiosity sparking in the golden eyes trying to stare through him, considering what he was pretty damn sure about now, he probably was staring at least partway through him.

“I tell you what… Loki. I’ll stick with you avoiding all demon bitches and their blood if you tell me the truth.” He watched Loki’s head cock to the side, clearly contemplating this little deal, but he was not one for loopholes and so raised an enquiring eyebrow at the taller man before him, “The truth about who and what you are. Because I think I have figured you out, and you weren’t always a trickster… were you…. Gabriel?”

He watched the smaller man almost lurch as he tried to steady himself, Sam watched the slightly frightened eyes flick about the room as if the mere mention of his name would some the powers at be, “How the fuck did you figure that out?”

“Really? I researched Loki, he can’t change time, he wouldn’t care about demons messing with humans and he wouldn’t call Lucifer by his name. He might care about the apocalypse, but it would be too late by the time the pagans did anything, but you aren’t here for the pagans are you?” Sam steadied himself, he had gone through an emotional roller-coaster this afternoon, and everything had changed when he dared to bring this up, he imagined it would have gone pretty differently if he had just begged, but he hadn’t been in the mood for begging for his brother back. “You are here, because like it or not, you saw the signals, recognised the signs you know that heaven and hell are moving to make it happen and you want to save your brothers.”

“No Sam, I don’t want to save my brothers.” It was Sam’s turn to cock his head, he watched Gabriel's eyes narrow at the movement, he wondered why that was, he was quickly distracted and pushed his fringe backwards out of his face, he didn’t even get around to questioning Gabriel about the confusing statement, “Fine Sam, you can come with me to stay away from the Bitch. But you might not like what I get up to, I am still a pagan trickster, and I will do my job.”

Sam nodded, “I will come with you when my brother goes to hell, at the right time, so if you please…”

“Fine stubborn moose.” The noise of annoyance Sam let slipped seem to entertain Gabriel immensely as he watched the archangel in front of him huff out a laugh, “Just pray to me if you need me, DO NOT tell your brother about me, he can find out in his own time IF I let him. But I will help if I can. And Sam? Try to stay out of trouble.”

With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, Sam found himself waking up back in that motel in Broward county, the radio was playing Huey Lewis and Dean was brushing his teeth. He couldn’t help but engulf his brother in a desperate hug, “Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?”

“Enough. What, uh, what do you remember?” Sam stepped back cautious of his brother disappearing in front of him.

“I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it.” Sam nodded, he let his brother finish his routine as he shoved some clothes on, not willing to let his brother out of his sight for a while.

“Let's go.”

“No breakfast?”

“No breakfast.”

“All right, I'll pack the car.” Dean grabbed his duffel and headed towards the door before an arm shot out as the memory of the last time that he let Dean out of his sight hit him.

“Wait, you're not going anywhere alone.”

“It's the parking lot, Sam.” Sam could see the annoyance on Dean’s face but he couldn’t shake the image of Dean, Dean on the parking lot tarmac bleeding out and dead.

“Just—just trust me.” Sam, dressed, zips closed his bag. Dean opened the door, then turned back, his face curious now, his little brother was never this over-protective. It struck Dean as funny and a little heart wrenching that whatever Sam had been through, some of his mental trauma was because of Dean, however unnecessary that guilt was.

“Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?” Sam glanced at his brother, before dipping his head down, every time he looked at his brother, he heard that damn song and saw his brother dead. This was something he would have to face for a while he thought.

“I just had a really weird dream.” He knew he couldn’t tell his brother about the conversation he had with Gabriel, he watched his brother nod before grinning mischievously, Sam tried to return the smile and picked up his bag.

“Clowns or midgets?” Sam shook his head and made to follow his brother out the flakily painted motel door, he swung his arm out turned off the lights he caught sight of the unmade beds before closing the door and following his brother to the impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spend the time away from Dean with Gabriel.

Sam spent the last few months hunting with his brother, his dying, time running out, older brother. He had kept his encounter with Gabriel the Archangel/Trickster a secret, whilst trying to find the best way to implement any small bits of information he learned to Dean. It hadn’t been the end of Gabriel visiting Sam, no, the archangel liked to keep an eye on his project, make sure he wasn’t doing anything too dangerous, or reckless. Fortunately for the brothers, their hunts had been normal, well as normal as hunts can get.  
It was one such evening, Dean was out at some horrible dive bar and Sam was at the dingy motel researching their latest case, a ghost by his reckoning, he was trying to dig up where their suspect was buried, but it was an old ghost, one that had very few records about it. Sam heard the distinct whooshing noise of Gabriel arriving, something that he was more than used to by now. “Hello, Gabriel.”  
“Sammy!” Sam’s bitch face didn’t even affect him anymore, “it won’t be long now.”  
Gabriel stood in his normal green jacket, a red t-shirt peeking from underneath. Sam looked closer, those jeans were new, lighter, looser, Sam looked back down, the very thought of how Gabriel looked right now confused him, something had changed for the angel to have changed his clothes. That wasn’t half the issue he had looked at the angel to see the expression on his face. It had been sad, unsure even, of what Sam had no idea.  
The idea of leaving Dean in the pit to be tortured and ripped apart hurt. Sam didn’t want to let that happen but Gabriel had been adamant several times over the course of the last few months, Dean had to go down to the pit, Gabriel had explained it to him, he watched Michael and Lucifer as ignorant of them as possible and that meant that the first seal had to break. “I’m aware Gabriel, thank you.”  
Gabriel cocked his head at the terse answer, he didn’t want to hurt Sam, he truly didn’t but the was the path of least resistance if they wanted to avert the apocalypse quietly. He had tried to explain it in a way that even Sam's co-dependent tendencies would understand.  
1\. Stop Sam from drinking demon blood and getting all caught up in Ruby. Gabriel was sure he had already achieved this with his little deal with Sam.  
2\. Let Dean get saved by his baby brother Castiel, he wasn’t so cruel as to stop soulmates from coming together if he could help it. But this had the added benefit of Lucifer and Michael thinking they were on course for their showdown.  
3\. This would be tricky, but hopefully with Sam staying away from Ruby Lilith wouldn’t get killed as the last seal, or he may be able to stop it. Once Lilith was permanently trapped somewhere, instead of dead, the apocalypse wouldn’t happen. That was what Gabriel hoped. Otherwise helping his soulmate would end in tears and tragedy, for both of them.  
3 simple easy steps. Sam didn’t understand the reasoning behind the let Dean go to the pit, but Gabriel couldn’t exactly explain the whole soulmate-thing without giving away why he was so interested in Sam. And the rejection of a bond was deadly, he didn’t want that for either of them, he was just content to be able to protect Sam in this capacity. Even as he sat staring at Gabriel, his blue-green plaid shirt loose around his shoulders over a simple grey t-shirt. Gabriel smiled weakly at Sam, “It has to happen kiddo, for this to work we need to let this happen.”  
He watched Sam's hair flop back and forth as he nodded. He struggled to not make a sign that he just wanted to shove his fingers through it. Aggressively shove his fingers through it as he snogged Sam to with an inch of his existence. He checked a sigh and shifted on the table, his legs dangling, casually moving back and forth. He snapped and produced a lollipop to suck on. He watched Sam’s eyes widen slightly before returning to the screen, “What are you researching? Samster?”  
“A ghost, whoever it is, it is killing people… um…. People who were in same-sex relationships.” Gabriel smirked, well that was interesting, it would have been so much funnier if Dean had met Castiel. Sam's reaction was interesting though, “I wasn’t sure about going after it, I’m not entirely sure how Dean will deal with certain things, but he was adamant that they deserved saving just as equally and as much as I agree I’m a little worried this could lead to a fight.”  
“How come, Samshine?”  
“Um….” Gabriel watched a blush creep up Sam's neck and spread across his cheeks, the slight pink even managed to tinge his ears.  
“You’re gay.” Sam shook his head unable to get the words passed his lips, it suddenly occurred to Gabriel that this must be the first time someone Sam knew personally was hearing this from Sam's mouth, if he had ever engaged it had been with people he didn’t know. And then it struck him that the last known relationship had been Jessica, “You’re bi.”  
Sam nodded, “Yeah, nobody knows, I never even told Jess.”  
Ah, well that explained everything, Gabriel nodded, hope flaring briefly in his chest before he stamped that down viciously. He jumped from the table with a hmm and started to pace, “I don’t think Dean-o will have much of an issue with it, however I’ll just…”  
“No Gabriel, don’t. I can handle this, please don’t jump in.” Gabriel nodded and with that disappeared, it made Sam heave a sigh in relief, just as his screen changed to exactly what he was looking for. He scowled good-naturedly at the screen, silently both thanking and cursing Gabriel for helping even that much. He shook his head exasperated with his sudden guardian angel and got up; he’d get some sleep in before Dean came back with his latest conquest.

The howl, it was an eerie, ancient sound that struck fear into all who heard it. It was no less effective on Dean Winchester, except, half of his thoughts were, ‘what would happen to Sam when I am gone?’ The same Sam that was hauling him through a doorway and planting as many of the little anti hellhound charms around the room as possible before rounding on his older, shorter brother. “I’ll miss you Dean; I’m not going to stop hunting either. I love you and I’ll see you soon.”  
Before Dean could even grace that with an answer the hell hound was through the charms and on him. The last this he saw was Sam’s shocked, saddened face before he felt the heat on his cheeks.  
Sam broke down next to his brother’s body. This was how Gabriel found him, crumpled into his brother's cooling body, looking smaller than his 6’4 frame had any right to look and crying noisy, heart-breaking tears. It spoke how much heartbreak when Gabriel realised Sam hadn’t heard him arrive like he normally would. He stepped forward carefully, he placed a gentle hand on Sam’s head causing the hunter to stare up at him. The look on his face almost made Gabriel whine in loss. Sam should never have that look on his face. Ever.  
“Come on Sam, we can't leave him here.” He gently pried Sam from the cold body of his brother, before bending down and zapping away the damage. And fixing his t-shirt, he almost looked asleep.  
“We need to give him a proper funeral, a hunters burial.” Gabriel shook his head, his hand glowed slightly, and he caught Sam’s curious look and zapped them both from the room to a field not far away. He snapped up a hole and gently placed Dean in. Sam was confused and curious, he had long since learnt that Gabriel rarely did things without a reason, and he wanted to know the reason behind keeping Dean's body.  
“You will thank me later Sam. Until then I believe we made a deal.” Sam nodded giving one heartfelt look at his brother before turning to the archangel. His look was determined, it wouldn’t even speak of the tragedy that had just befallen him if it hadn’t have been for the red-rimmed eyes or the tears tracks down his flushed cheeks. “So, there are two ways we can do this Sam. I can unlock your powers fully and train you to use them. Or I can gift you with my powers. That’s not to say that if we did the second option your powers wouldn’t join the party mind.”  
Gabriel watched Sam think over it carefully, he had misgivings about which option and was measuring them very carefully. Gabriel could have course looked into Sam's mind and seen what he was thinking but if they were ever going to learn to trust each other Gabriel had to let Sam make his own decisions without weighing in too much. That started here with this decision. “I’d like to see what it is like to be a trickster for the duration of this deal, to start. You never know I might like it.”  
Gabriel smirked, Sam certainly had enough sass to pass as a trickster, maybe too many morals to do this full time but he had been wrong before. He nodded and moved closer to Sam with his hand held out just before Sam’s chest. He looked up at Sam with a questioning glance, asking silently for permission to give him the necessary equipment for being like him. Gabriel secretly wondered if his grace would try and join in but decided if it did, he would let it, it could only help Sam. He watched Sam nod and with no further hesitation pressed his hand against the firm chest, pushing through the contact with the pagan powers he had acquired over the last few millennia.  
He watched Sam glow green, then was surprised by the light gold colour joining it. He could see the power settling in under Sam's skin as he kept pushing, only stopping when he could feel a small drag on his powers. He looked Sam up and down, not looking at Sam himself but the power bubbling beneath the surface, a roiling green/gold colour that was already ready for Sam to call it to attention. He nodded, noting that the gold was merely stabilising Sam as a vessel for the power and adding a few magical enhancements he wouldn’t normally have gotten and decided that it was safe enough not to bother telling Sam about.  
Gabriel watched Sam stretch his hand up and pulled them in front of his face to inspect them, he could feel a difference, but he must have wanted to see if he could see the difference. His confused look meant he couldn’t, which Gabriel was pleased about, he didn’t want Sam seeing his wings, they were his only tell anymore and no one had been able to see them for centuries. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, that his emotions were easily readable through the motions his wings made, they were something made of his grace and as such had almost a mind of their own, he could command them but they also reacted to his emotions and thoughts. Anyone worth their salt could learn the language of wings given half a chance. Fortunately, not many outside Angel kind could see them and as such only, their own species could truly read an angel.  
“Come on then kiddo, let’s get going, there’s a massive douchebag needing a taste of his own medicine over in Edinburgh Scotland.” He watched Sam light up at the prospect of travelling outside the US. He could see a million scenarios running behind Sam's curious hazel eyes, “yes you may explore whilst we set up shop.”  
The next few days flowed pretty quickly for Sam, he found he didn’t have to sleep nearly as much as before, whilst he was still technically human the powers running through him kept him awake and energised. Sam had explored the castle, watching the 1 o’clock gun go off and noting the small pieces of unknown history carved, either expertly or out of boredom, into the walls of the old building. He even spotted a rose entwined with a thistle and asked a nearby attendant what it was, he found out that it was when Henry the 8ths sister married into the Scottish royal family and became Mary queen of scots. He smiled at the name and the small history lesson he got from the attendant about her limited time in the castle. He had attempted the royal mile, something he had learnt about when he had been in college, it was a drinking competition, you had to go down what was locally known as the royal mile, it was lined with pubs both sides and you had to make it down and back up again. He’d tried it for Dean knowing his brother would have insisted on it.  
He had also been out to Holyrood house, the local residence of the queen of Britain when she visited, it was stunning, and he spent a lot of time amazed at the amount of history in one city. It was after day 3 that Gabriel had reined him in a little getting him involved with the prep. It turned out to be some small-time businessman that was verbally abusing some of his co-workers for their orientation, making sexist jokes and because he was high in the small business nobody was able to say anything and not look like they were crying wolf.  
Gabriel explained that they were going to set it up so whenever he said something, he would hear a similar thing being said back to them even though they wouldn’t. Gabriel also explained at Sam's concerned query about repercussions that these people wouldn’t hear anything about it because every time he would complain it would come out as a compliment for these people. Sam looked suitably impressed and casually asked if they were going to insert themselves into this one like he knew Gabriel did occasionally. He was a little disappointed that no they weren’t but the would be close enough to watch first his confusion than his realisation.  
It went off without a hitch, the man in question had spent the first day confused at the sudden vitriol that was thrown his way, and then he got angry, slamming these people back but their looks of surprised happiness just confused and angered him, even more, when they replied with hateful comments. It was surprisingly funny when he realised that his reports of these actions were being turned into compliments and recommendations for the people he normally scorned, to the point that he finally put in his notice with an ultimatum to his boss, who in no uncertain terms told him that it was about time.  
They returned home to the states suitably amused by the whole thing and Sam was pleased to have started on a high, he hadn’t been looking forward to one that Gabriel would kill ironically and gruesomely. This ultimately was how Gabriel introduced Sam to his house, his massive house in the middle of massive amounts of land. Gabriel watched Sam's face fall into a shocked jaw and wide surprised eyes. He even chuckled out loud when Sam spent 15 minutes staring out the window, it was only when he spotted the local gryphon prowling across his ground did he really laugh, maybe he should have warned him… Nah.  
As Gabriel knew he would, Sam spent most of the next week exploring the house and the grounds, any creatures Gabriel knew visited regularly had been warned about the semi-human/trickster that was searching about and any that weren’t too sure were more than welcome to come back at a later date. Sam really liked Gabriel house.  
Months passed, Sam and Gabriel worked well as a team and when they weren’t out giving people their just desserts they were in the house. A house Sam felt comfortable in now. He had made friends with some of the creatures, any that would talk to him actually. He had made a point of letting them know exactly who and what he was and that no he didn’t mean them any harm. Sam was also surprised to see that Gabriel rarely needed to use his more violent tendencies while working, to the point that he was actually enjoying accompanying Gabriel around. Gabriel had told him about Ruby trying to hunt him down and with the thought of what she could want with him and the very thought she was trying to encourage his powers brought them into being, slowly and unconsciously controlled by his trickster powers, moving around them and joining together to create something new. Gabriel had noticed the change in Sam’s acquired magic a couple of days after Sam had started noticing differences. He had started having visions, but they weren’t like before. He could move things without thinking, stuff he knew that his acquired trickster magic couldn’t do.  
It took Sam another week until he brought it up to Gabriel, that was about the time it hit Sam with a vengeance, a vision like nothing he had before, at about the Sam time Gabriel had a blaring shout run across his prayer network, “The righteous man has been saved!”  
“Well shit, it's about time.”


	3. Dean's a Dick. WIth a Capital D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans back and his mouth appears to be running away with him.

When Sam stirred briefly trying to claw back the darkness that had followed the vivid red and dark of his vision, he felt someone moving about around him as an almost sixth sense. Gabriel placed a cool cloth across Sam's eyes, noting the flinch of the cold fabric from Sam letting him know the human/trickster was waking up. Gabriel ran his hand back over Sam's hair and whispered, “come on Sam, Dean's out of Hell, don’t you want to greet him?”  
Sam groaned even the whisper was too loud for him. He felt a tingling as Gabriel eased his grace into Sam, the headache slowly eased until Sam could open his eyes with no regrets, a thank you on his lips as he eased up into a sitting position, “I know he is, I saw it, was that an angel pulling him from Hell?”  
“Yes, a seraph, I presume Castiel.”  
“The angel of Thursday.” Sam nodded. He had spent quite a lot of his free time learning what he could about angels in preparation for the coming months. They would become prevalent in the next part of the plan, but to do that Sam had to know all he could about the angel, what Gabriel remembered about them and how to deal with the situations that would arise. Gabriel helped Sam stand before shuffling backwards to give Sam more space.  
“What are you going to tell Dean, I can’t remove the trickster powers as I had planned, I wasn’t expecting the amalgamation of them and your powers. It’s a good thing, but your brother isn't likely to understand it.” Sam hung his head and shrugged a single shoulder in a non-committal gesture. Gabriel knew he would have to help Sam with this which might mean having to reveal himself to Dean and possibly Castiel. “Do you want me to tag along?”  
Sam nodded, “As whomever, you like Gabe, just let me know, so I don’t call you the wrong thing.”  
“It might be best to just get it over with, I’ll have to embargo Castiel from saying a thing, but that’s okay, I can do that.” Sam nodded and moved to gather essentials, things he would need for returning with his brother, he could always teleport to the house if he needed, but it would be nice to have a few things. His nicer clothes, ones Gabriel had insisted on, he would leave here didn’t need to get his brothers back up any more than it would be already.  
He gave a quick nod to say he was ready and he felt the tug in his spine letting him know that Gabriel was flying rather than teleporting them to their destination. They landed in the middle of a scrap yard, and Sam immediately knew where they were. Gabriel watched Sam almost run to the house and followed at a slower pace with a chuckle.  
Sam burst in through the front door just to have a shotgun aimed at his head. He skidded to a stop his hands up in the air with a comic panting happy face, “Wheres Dean?”  
“What’ya talkin’ ‘bout boy?” Sam allowed the old hunter to carry out his tests; it wasn’t like he was anything they would know or be able to test.  
“Bobby, none of those will work on me. You’re right to check, but I'm not a demon, I'm not anything anyone has a name for yet.” Sam watched Bobby’s eyebrow raise of a bitch face with questions, and Sam knew better than not to spill. So he told the whole story, Gabriel joined just as he started to speak and he added his comments. Sam could see the suspicion about him until Gabriel piped up about Sam figuring out what he was.   
“So you’re the Archangel Gabriel.” Gabriel nodded a small smirk on his face, “The messenger, strength of God?  
“It’s God is my strength, but I suppose I have his strength. I’d need it. I am his messenger of good and bad news. Sometimes that means Sodom and Gomorrah, sometimes that means heralding my father's human child.” Gabe shrugged a shoulder with the end of his explanation. Bobby’s face was a quietly shocked expression the archangel had to have respect for; he was expecting either downright hatred or the equivalent of a fangirl. This understatedness seemed to fall in line with Bobby’s nature, from what he could tell, and so far, he had yet to be staked, which was a win for him.  
“Back to my original question, what’d’ ya mean boy?”  
“Dean’s alive, I saw it.”Sam tapped his forehead giving Bobby an idea of precisely what had happened and letting him have an idea of some of what Sam was capable of, “I can't control it, but it must have been triggered partially by the angel dragging Dean’s ass outta Hell. I saw it, the deep horrible burning red of Hell flickering with bright white/blue light shadows flickering against not existent walls and billows of smoke. Before both of us heard Dean Winchester has been saved. It was so loud even Gabriel heard it across the prayer network, and he’s had that thing shut down for centuries.”  
“Eons even.” Came Gabriel's only input as he watched the older hunters reaction, it was slow and minimal, but the hunter looked happier, lighter even like something had finally come up good for him, “your sons are fine, but Dean will need some firm handling when he's back. We will wait for him here.”  
Sam contained a groan, he knew what Gabriel said went, but he hated not going to look for his brother, Gabriel noted the small nod directed at him for the subtle mention of the boys being his sons and moved for a few beers from his kitchen. Sam slumped into a chair, pouting slightly. He wanted to find Dean dammit! “Don’t pout Kiddo. He’ll be here soon.”  
Soon actually turned out to be Sam’s phone ringing, he answered it without looking at the caller ID and ended up almost throwing the phone in shock, “ Dean, where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you? No, we’re at Bobby's… I’ll explain when you get here; Baby is here too, no Dean she doesn’t have a scratch… Jerk!”  
Gabriel listened to the half of the conversation he could hear without trying and had to chuckle at his human, he was like a puppy with a rediscovered favourite toy, “go greet him Kiddo, but you better explain how when you get there.”  
Sam popped away, his teleporting almost soundless by now, Gabriel heard a small gasp come from the doorway and hid a smirk before turning to the older hunter, “Sam teleported away to get Dean.”  
When Sam landed, Dean still had his phone to his ear. He turned with shock before quickly pulling a gun. Sam sighed, “Dammit Dean, will you calm the fuck down for a second, a lot has happened including to me so, nut up and shut up, and I’ll explain everything, then we're going to go back, you will meet the one that has kept me safe AND sane, and we will go back to hunting. Okay?”  
Dean nodded numbly before slumping against the counter. He was vaguely wondering where he mild-mannered baby brother had gone, but he supposed that stuff would have happened while on the rack. He stayed against the counter as Sam explained from the beginning with an apology for the secrets. Still, by the end of the explanation, along with all the things Sam had, almost, been subjected to, he wasn’t sure if he was happy that it ended this way, his brother was no longer human, and he knew that he would struggle with that, but he could try. “You’re a monster now?”  
Okay, maybe he couldn’t try, damn his mouth. Dean watched his brothers face pinch at the question; perhaps he couldn’t do this. Dean watched his brother’s face closely, and it was only because he watched it closely that he saw the change in Sam’s eyes. They turned from their deep hazel colour to almost emerald green. He could see the hint of hazel behind the green. It was pretty clear to Dean that this green was whatever Sam had become now, “Yes Dean, maybe you should do what father told you to do. Yeah, I know all about that. Won't work now mind, but it might make you feel better. Maybe you should come and meet the monster that helped me stay alive, helped me not turn in to the Devil of all things, he helped me stay away from anything wishing to lead me down a path I was unlikely to return from. Think about that before you get all xenophobic on me.”  
Sam reached for Dean and grabbed him around the bicep with a punishing, and likely bruising grip, before disappearing with barely a pop, he threw his brother into the chair in the living room and popped from the room again. Gabriel watched the thunder in his hunter's eyes and knew that his meeting with his brother had unlikely gone well. It was confirmed when without a word, Sam vanished outside the house into the woods out back and Gabriel felt the rage flow through the land underfoot. Yeah, something had gone down, “You Idiot, what did you do now!?”  
“Trickster! SO you are the monster that turned my little brother!” Ah, well, that would do it. Gabriel could guess the conversation that occurred between Sam and Dean just by that sentence alone. Sam would be agitated that his brother was being so close-minded. There wasn’t anything he could do for Sam's temper right now so turned a hard look at the hunter. Gabriel saw the dark vibrating edges of a bright soul pulsing under Dean's skin, a sign of torture and trauma. He could see the light blue grace attached to the mark his seraph brother had left his mark as he pulled this soul from Hell and rebuilt his meat sack.  
Gabriel continued to look under Dean, causing the slight aura surrounding the hunter to flutter from an angry murky red to bright yellow. He was cautious, good. He should be. Gabriel stared at Dean watching as he got jittering and couldn’t stop shifting, he didn’t move from the wooden chair Sam had thrown him in, only because Gabriel was there pinning him with bright golden eyes. “Seriously, you were the one that supposedly helps him, help him into what? Joining the Douche Brigade?”  
“Dean, Shut ya pie hole for one second.” Gabriel was almost pleased to hear the gruff voice of the older hunter. Gabriel dragged his heavy gaze away from the petulant hunter and aimed it at the older one; it instantly softened at the anger radiating around the frame of his body. “Gabriel, would you mind seeing if Sam has finished destroying the trees?”  
“Sam wouldn’t destroy trees, they are a part of him now that he is pagan, but he certainly would have had a fit of anger, I will see if he’s willing to put up with this neanderthal.” Gabriel saw Bobby nod, and they both pinned Dean with an angry glance before Gabriel simply flickered out of the room. Dean almost managed to keep his features smooth but failed when he saw the look levelled at him by his surrogate father. Gabriel disappeared to the sound of Bobby’s tenor growling dangerously at Dean.

Gabriel landed metres away from Sam as he raged against nothing physically but everything emotionally. Gabriel could feel the waves of dark green disgust and greying out white of shocked depression. If Gabriel didn't contain this it could be detrimental to Sam’s very being, the life-giving powers of the trickster were not suited for depression, it was something he knew Sam’s demon enhanced abilities would thrive on and whilst the two were now one, it was unwise to tip the balance like this. Gabriel loosed his wings in all their golden glory, the whoosh it made caused Sam to startle in Gabriel's direction. It also caused Sam to freeze, power waves and all, in the surprising shock of the sight before him.   
“Gabe, what?” Gabriel flexed his uppermost wing and arched it just so. It caused the shaft of sunlight arcing through the trees to catch the golden colour and make it glisten happily. Gabriel watched Sam's face drop in awe before Sam moved towards him. “Can I?”  
“Sure, Sam.” Gabriel eased the same wing forward, stretching it towards Sam’s outstretched palm, before pressing his tip most primary against the calloused hand. Even just a light touch caused Gabriel to shiver, it caused him to groan internally when Sam's fingers moved on to caress over the innermost feathers, the softest and most touch-sensitive. As Sam drew closer, fixated on what his fingers were touching, Gabriel was both cursing and blessing Sam’s touch. It was like an electric shock to his libido. All of Gabriel's previous thoughts had been wiped from his mind about keeping Sam in the dark about a few things, Gabriel's mind was made up when Sam accidentally brushed against the underside of his oil gland on his middle wing.  
Before long Gabriel could take no more, so without dislodging Sam’s questing hand, Gabriel pushed Sam backwards into the solid bark of an oak tree. Gabriel's mouth was over Sam's before the oof of impact could leave Sam's throat. Gabriel couldn't help himself any more, and by the feel of Sam under him, neither could he. He felt Sam's fist grip his feathers, scratching along his gland again causing Gabriel to break away with a startled moan. Gabriel found his hands wedged in Sam's hair and shirt, he could feel Sam’s hand in his wing like it was tapped directly to his nervous system, but he could also feel Sam’s erection pocking insistently into his stomach. Gabriel took a second to glance at Sam's face only see Sam's eyes glowing green and blown wide in pleasure.   
It wasn’t Gabriel that initiated the next kiss but Sam, and it was no less passionate or aggressive. Teeth clicked and bit, tongues danced and lips smacked. Gabriel had to pull away reluctantly, “Not now Sam, but I promise you. I will take you apart, piece by piece and atom by atom. Shall we return?”  
“I don’t know if I can deal with my brother.”  
“Then we won't, we’ll say goodbye to your papa bear, and we’ll go home.” Gabriel could see Sam watching his wings more than his face and blushed, now he remembered why here didn’t want Sam to see his wings. He quickly shrugged them away, and he caught a quick glance of Sam's crestfallen face before taking his hunter’s hand and leading him back down the path towards the house. They both needed the cool off time from their make-out session, and Gabriel hoped the walk back would suffice.  
When they reached the old house both of them walked straight into Bobby still chewing Dean out, Sam could see his brother was getting annoyed and before either could open their mouths, “oh look, it’s the monster crew. Done making out?”  
Before either could move Bobby cracked Dean across the face, his fist coming back bloody from Dean's broken nose, “Get out of my house boy and don’t come back until you have sorted yourself out. I never raised you to be this, get john out of your head and come back to apologise.”  
“Its okay Bobby, we’re leaving. We’ll be back to say him, but we have work to do.” With that, the kitchen was suddenly empty of two people, making its hostile atmosphere suddenly bereft and awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

And work they had. Between their jobs as trickster gods and the apocalypse that was approaching they were gone for near two months when a prayer from Bobby called them back to his, "' Bout time, ya Idjits are late!"

"Um, late for what Bobby?" 

"I called a week ago, left a message on your cell, your brother up and started searching for the thing that dragged him from the pit, he was gonna summon whatever it was tonight. That old barn out the back has been marked up to high heaven with symbols." Gabriel smirked and popped out, leaving Sam with Bobby. Sam sighed and looked back at Bobby with a critical eye, he was tired. Sam could tell that he knew his brother wasn't easy to get along with, but Bobby had always managed before. But then, his brother had never been this damaged before. "Where'd he go off ta?"

"He went to see if you covered everything, he is pretty sure he knows what it was that pulled Dean from the pit but you don't want anything else getting in." Sam finished just as Gabriel popped back into the room, he gave them a nod before casting a quick glance out the window.

"Sam, your brother is on his way in." Sam's face hardened a little. It was clear by just looking at his he was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done because asshole or not Dean was still his brother. He moved to stand next to Bobby facing the door Dean would come through. Gabriel followed and took up a stance that clearly stated to all that he would take absolutely no shit from the hunter.

As the door opened it was clear that Dean had yet to grow up, the growl that echoed through Bobby's house was angry and would have been dangerous for a lesser being than him and Sam. "What? Little hunter want to play with the big boys? Word of it is you already have a big boy to play with. You aren't any match for me, neither is your little guardian angel."

"What do you know, little monster?"

"I know asshole because I wasn't taking liberties he is literally your guardian angel." Gabriel's anger was almost suffocating at this point, he wasn't taking shit from Sam's brother because it was time the hunter got a good look at the world, it wasn't all black and white.

"No such things as angels." Even Bobby burst out laughing at that. Dean's face looked surprised at his surrogate father laughing in the face of his statement. It almost made him think twice until he saw the look on the shorter man before him.

"So, there'd demons but no angels? Think it through boy before you spout John's nonsense." Bobby's words cut in before either Sam or Gabriel could get in there. "I have let you wallow in that mans shit for too long, why now are you suddenly so much like that piece of shit, your daddy was wrong on so many levels."

Dean's head dropped suddenly with a sigh, "Because he was on the rack next to me."

Well, that explained a lot, "Then he was the one Alistair made me torture when I gave in. That didn't help the vitriol that was spouted."

"Look asshole, I know angels are real because the one you have on your shoulder was my little favourite when I used to be one of them." Gabriel's voice was tight, causing Sam to quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't know if what Gabriel was about to do would be a good idea, but he knew that Dean needed to know. "The Archangel Gabriel at your service."

He watched Dean look between all three of them with rapid eye movements before he slumped in the nearest chair. Without even asking, he found a beer snapped next to him on the end table, balance precariously on top of the books stacked there. "Messenger Archangel Gabriel, the Angel responsible for Soddam and Gomorrah? Announcing Jesus, that Gabriel?"

"He does learn." That was Sam, his first words since Dean had walked in. Dean watched his little brother turn his back on him and pick up a book and threw it at his brother. Dean caught it was a slap and stared ta the cover. No reason Bobby had laughed in his face. It was a book listing all the known angels and their specialities, what they were known for, the weapons they tended to use. "I tried explaining it to you Dean, that this was bigger than you, but you wouldn't listen, I was but a monster to you, I will only ever be a monster to you. Pagan now remember, besides which I don't think you noticed but that snogging comment was right on the money. Congratulations, your monster baby brother is bi and in a gay relationship with an archangel. When we sort out Castiel, and we will, I will be sure to leave you along, but until then you can shut your hole. Got it?"

Dean stared agape at his baby brother, had he really done such damage? What would have happened if Gabriel hadn't come along, saved Sam from whatever those down below were planning? He wanted to apologise, he did but did he deserve it for putting that look of fear and warring hate in his brother's eyes. He had missed him though, even this new version of his baby brother who was both vicious and determined in his words. "I…"

"You what Dean? Because it cant be sorry. Why would you feel sorry for abandoning your brother, calling him a monster, basically doing what dad did, what he did to drive me away? So far away, I went to Stanford to get away?!" Sam's voice dripped with anger and the hidden power that was surfacing behind his eyes. "The only thing saving you from a tricksters wrath is the fact you are blood. You stopped being my brother when you listened to that man that contributed to our existence. So go ahead say sorry, I can promise you this you have a long way to go before sorry actually means anything."

Sam vanished before his eyes and was he mistaken, but he could have sworn he saw a hint of wings growing in on Sam's shadow. Dean sighed, Sam was right, he had fucked up… royally. But he couldn't help it he was angry all the time, he could hear Johns's voice in his ear spouting everything and everything at him. "He'll cool off and be back before nightfall. Might I suggest that we all calm down and talk about what may come?"

Dean nodded, and as he glanced down, he realised the book was still in his hands, remembering the name Sam had said in his tirade, he flicked through finding the name in the book. 

'Castiel, the Angel of Thursdays, was once the Archangel Cassiel. He was demoted from Archangel to Seraph for uniting with a human and producing a Nephil. Nephil were all destroyed by his brother Archangel Gabriel and his father God during the flood of Noah.  
Now mostly stricken from human history, the bible tale 40 days and nights of rain were, initially, a cover for the sound of the clashing battle fought between the Nephil and Gabriel.  
Not much is known about the Seraph Castiel besides he has since followed the Archangel rule to the letter. He prefers the blade of an angel, his weapons from his days of an Archangel will remain in storage until such a time God deems him worthy of them again.  
Cassiel, meaning 'speed of God' is still apparent in him as his he is swiftest of all but his brother Archangel Gabriel. Besides being the Angel of Thursday, he is also the Angel of Temperance, more so since being stricken from the graces of being an Archangel.  
Not much can be said on this Angel as he is very rarely seen amongst humans, with good reason. It is said among angel kind that when the apocalypse is near this Angel will descend and carry out the bidding of his brothers in aiding the clash that will shake the world. Others maintain that it will be with this Angel's help he will stop this even and gain back his previous stance.'

Closing the book Dean sighed, "Carver Edlund. I wonder how he knows so much. Is it all true?"

Gabriel swirled on the spot, grabbing the book. He stared at it, then dived into it focussing mostly on his brother Archangels and Castiel. Before looking at his own entry.

'In the Abrahamic religions, Gabriel (/ˈɡeɪbriəl/; Hebrew: גַּבְרִיאֵל Gaḇrīʾēl, 'God is my strength'; Arabic: جبريل, Jibrīl or جبرائيل, Jibrāʾīl) is an archangel, first described in the Hebrew Bible.  
In the Hebrew Bible, Gabriel appears to the prophet Daniel to explain his visions (Daniel 8:15–26, 9:21–27). The Archangel also appears in the Book of Enoch and other ancient Jewish writings. Alongside Archangel Michael, Gabriel is described as the guardian angel of Israel, defending its people against the angels of the other nations.   
While the 4th born of God's archangels, he is by far the strongest, he is called the strength of God for a reason. If he chooses to use it, the Archangel Gabriel could level the universe in response to the threat. The only Archangel known to stand up to heaven, he was supposedly killed in a fight between Michael and Samael, now known as Lucifer, but was taken into the Pagan Family as Loki taking in all that came with the title.'

"Tell me this is the only copy." Bobby narrowed his eyes at the Archangel. The question was evident in his face before he gave a short nod.

"The author handed it to me himself, he stated that I would need it one day."

"That self-righteous, selfish asshole!"

"Why what's up?" Dean's question caused Gabriel to growl, it was only a few seconds later that Dean and Bobby felt a wave of pure power roll passed them. Before either knew it, Gabriel was wrapped in Sam's arms with a soothing hand running over what Dean could only assume were wings. The hand running up and down an inch or three above Gabriel's back.

"Carver Edlund, I only I ever knew the name my father hid under. I had to know I still carried out His work."

"You mean, I met God?" Bobby sounded flustered, Gabriel nodded into Sam's shirt. If that book had fallen into the wrong hands…

"He also goes by Chuck Shurley." Sam squeezed Gabriel before pulling away and sitting at his laptop. He started typing away in a frenzy as the other watched on in confusion. Five minutes later, Sam perked up.

"So, I reckon he may see us coming, but I reckon we should go and pay Him a visit." Sam smiled and grabbed hold of Dean's upper arm in a tight grip. He caught his brothers wince out of the corner of his eye, he smirked knowing his brother would see it, he watched Gabriel put a hand on the older hunter, and between them they disappeared, arriving moments later in front of a nondescript house in a pokey little mid-west town.

Striding up to the door with purpose Sam knocked on the door, Gabriel hid in the back of the group hoping not to be noticed yet, he was probably gonna catch it for this, "Uh, Hello?"

"Chuck Shurley, the author Carver Edlund?" the bearded man at the door in a dressing gown nodded and eased out of the door a little more. Gad was certainly doing a fine job of portraying to the world that he was normal. His face was tired, and he reeked of whiskey, "Can I help you?"

"You sure can. We are Sam and Dean Winchester, we would like to come in." The Being in front of him nodded and let them in, leading the way down the corridor. He was just about to talk when Gabriel stepped up beside Sam.

"Oh, I see." Chuck heaved a great sigh, "I would run on grace here Jibra'il, Raphael is assigned to me as a 'Prophet of the Lord' and is very diligent in his duty, he has changed much since you left."

"Let him come, I don't care. As you wrote if I chose to, I could destroy the universe if, given the right cause, my brother's are pitiful compared to me if I so chose." Gabriel's voice was hard as steel, but with a small hint of respect, there were only a handful of people that he couldn't beat, his father being one of them. "Why, Why did you write that book on us and then give it to Robert Singer?"

"I needed you to know... them to know that there was another way. Had it turned out the way that heaven and hell had been routing for it would have been needed. Instead, Sam surprised even me when mystery spot ended."


End file.
